


Snap Story

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Tegan and Sara's recent snaps about being on vacation with Emy, and my overactive imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Story

Sara:

Sara glanced at her phone as the screen lit up; a snap, from Tegan’s personal account. She shook her head as she swiped the screen to see whatever her sister was sending from across the hotel hall.

Her eyes went wide immediately as Emy appeared on her screen, hair wet from a shower, nothing but a bathrobe on. It wasn’t tied tightly, so it had slipped off her shoulder slightly.

“Hey babe.” Tegan’s voice sounded sultry.

“Hi,” Emy grinned and then looked at the phone, “Are you videoing me?”

“Snapchat!” Tegan giggled as she spoke and the video stopped.

Sara set down her phone and took a deep breath. This vacation might kill her. Yes, Tegan and Emy let her join in their fun at night, but they never included her in their morning ritual. Plus, Tegan was relentless with these snap videos. Emy from the shoulders up exiting a shower. Tegan ruffling her hair and flashing her collarbones before winking at the camera. The worst was the one Tegan sent of Emy’s completely bare chest as she clearly was straddling Tegan. 

She decided to sign into the Tegan and Sara account to shoot a quick, selfie style, video of herself. She posted it and noticed it wasn’t the only one. Tegan had posted a similar one to the one she had sent her. Except Emy’s bathrobe was tide tighter, covering most of her skin. And in it Tegan said something about the glamour of vacation. 

Tegan & Emy:

“I bet Sara’s squirming after that one.” Tegan set her phone on the bedside table.

“It’s not even the best you’ve sent her.” Emy smiled and blushed as she spoke.

“This one she gets to use her imagination though,” Tegan lay back down in bed, not wanting to get ready for the day yet, “And Sara loves using her imagination. Such a good imagination.”

“You’re mumbling,” Emy half scolded, “But yes, she has a good imagination.” 

No response.

“Are you kidding me Tegan?” Emy rolled her eyes and walked to the bed side table, grabbing Tegan’s phone.

One picture of Tegan’s semi-muscular back was all she needed for leverage. She snapped it quickly, and then shook Tegan by the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Tegan opened her eyes, “Did I doze off?”

“You did,” Emy put her hands on her hips, “And that’s not okay. Some form of punishment will be administered.”

“Are you going to spank me babe?” Tegan winked at her.

“No,” Emy grinned, “But I might post this risqué photo of you on the Tegan and Sara snapchat.”

“What?” Tegan’s eyes bugged, “No no! Why would you take a pic of me?”

“You fell asleep when you were supposed to be getting dressed for the day. So I am here to blackmail you.” Emy batted her eyelashes and then winked.

“I’ll do anything to keep you from posting that pic.” Tegan begged.

“You haven’t even seen the pic.” Emy shook her head and grabbed the phone, showing Tegan the picture she took.

“Oh,” Tegan’s features softened, “That’s not so bad…but still no.”

“Just think of how Sara would react to that pic being public though.” Emy’s enticement seemed to work a little.

“But so many people will see it.” Tegan whined.

“How about this,” The gears in Emy’s head turned, “If I can give you an orgasm that makes you scream, then I can post it.” As an afterthought she added, “Really, anything louder than a moan, because you don’t scream much in bed.”

“This sounds like a good deal for me,” Tegan’s eyes went dark and she smirked, “I’m in. Come here and fuck me.”

Emy slowly undid the belt of her bathrobe and shrugged it off her shoulders, standing a few feet away from Tegan, entirely bare, causing Tegan to stifle a moan. 

“Get on top of the sheets, I’m not gonna go all the way under those things, it’ll be way too stuffy.” Tegan obliged as fast as she could, “Better.”

Emy slowly walked to the end of the bed and began to crawl on it, heading directly for Tegan, who gulped in anticipation. Emy kissed her way up Tegan’s legs, using her hands to slowly spread them. Tegan pushed her head back onto the pillow as Emy got nearer her mark. 

“Fuck.” Tegan breathed out as she glanced down at the woman between her legs.

Emy just smiled up at her and licked Tegan’s slit slowly. One long lick up, ending with the expression of someone who just had their first glass of water after a long day.

“Fuck.” Tegan’s head went back again.

Emy grinned at her reaction, pleased with how this was going. She focused her concentration on the beautiful pussy directly in front of her. She put her tongue on it again, licking slowly, savoring the sensation. She paused for a second to admire Tegan’s neatly trimmed bush before going back to licking. 

Tegan grabbed Emy’s hair with her right hand, not gripping too tightly, but tight enough for Emy to pick up the pace. Her left hand was in her own hair, pushing it back from her forehead, her mouth open in a silent inhale.

Emy was encouraged by the hand in her hair, and brought her arms around Tegan’s thighs, pulling herself just a little bit closer in the process. Her nose now rested in Tegan’s curls as her tongue pushed inside ever so slightly. She then sucked on Tegan’s swelling clit, moaning as she did so. 

This was something she’d never get tired of. The intimacy she felt when she was in this position. It didn’t feel like sex to her, it was something deeper than that, more connected. She let her eyes close as she used her tongue to please the beautiful woman who was moaning her name (and obscenities).

She brought her right hand away from Tegan’s thigh, and slowly inserted her middle finger, earning a prolonged moan from Tegan. Her slow pumping, mixed with her variation of licking and sucking was causing Tegan to squirm. It felt like Tegan wasn’t going to last very long, but she was okay with that. 

“Oh fuck. Emy!” Tegan moaned loudly, involuntarily rocking her hips; Emy responding buy pumping harder.

Emy could feel Tegan’s muscles tensing up, but she didn’t let up. She sucked hard on Tegan’s clit and Tegan came hard, a loud chorus of “Emy! Fuck fuck fuck!” was let out before a lot of airy noises and a few hip thrusts as her muscles spasmed. Emy licked her a few more times, before crawling up Tegan’s body and kissing her, tongue slipping through inviting lips.

Tegan moaned at the taste and Emy pulled away.

“I’m gonna post that pic now.” She grinned.

“Yeah,” Tegan nodded, “Fuck yeah…go ahead. Do what you want. Take a picture of your cum covered finger and post that on snapchat. I don’t even care anymore. Video me getting fucked and put it on twitter. I don’t give a fuck. Just continue to eat me like that, okay?”

“Of course Tegan,” Emy chuckled, “We’ll just start with this pic though.”

“And then you’re sitting on my face,” Tegan mumbled, “I have a couple new pic ideas for Sara.”

Sara:

She checked her account again, judging from the sound she just heard, Tegan got fucked, so there was bound to be something for her. Nothing. She sighed in defeat. Then she had the idea to check the band account, and there was a new picture in their snap story. She tapped on it, and was immediately turned on by the sexy shoulders and muscular back. 

“Oh fuck.” She slipped a hand into her sweats, rubbing herself through her panties.

She replayed that picture way too many times before she decided to check back on her own account. She was not disappointed. 

The first picture was of Tegan’s face. Well, her nose and up. Emy sent her a picture of Tegan eating her out. Her curls were a prominent part of the picture. 

The second one was a selfie of Emy, her mouth slightly open. Sara could imagine the moans that must’ve been coming out of that open mouth. 

The third, and final picture was of Emy. She was bending forward, hands off screen, probably gripping the headboard. Her smooth stomach and beautiful boobs were on full display. Obviously Emy had just cum. And that was all it took for Sara to get herself off. Although she would’ve loved to have been a part of the morning activities, she now was going to spend all day thinking about how she’d fuck them both that night, while replaying those snaps as often as she could.


End file.
